


An Existence You Never Imagined

by DurangoDurant



Series: An Existence You Never Imagined [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crisis, Evil, Fantasy, Freeform, Gen, Good, Heroes, Heroes to Villains, Hope, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Science Fiction, Tragedy, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurangoDurant/pseuds/DurangoDurant
Summary: There is more darkness in the universe then there is light from the stars shinning bright in the sky at night. In that darkness lies an evil force beckoning to come to eradicate reality as it stands. Elius Avnitor was a prince trying only to protect his nation in turmoil until a worst problem arises. Responsibility sometimes requires help. Reviews are wanted and appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1: Nations in Peril

Loud sounds could be heard across the land as its once peaceful fields were now home to war and destruction. Explosions coming in from all directions and magic blasts and projectiles destroying everything and killing everyone in sight. A large army was converging all around a base, only to be ambushed from the sky by soldiers on dragons.

“Sir, it seems that the intel was off, you should get your troops out of there!” a worried technician reported.

“It’s a little too late for that info now to making any difference,” the captain said.

“I, w-w-what do we do?!” a soldier stammered.

“We fight, of course. Damn, we need aerial support.” He calls the base and demands, “We need support over near the castle. Get the Matice Air Force: Dragon Division here ASAP!” the captain commanded. “Every fire user at the front, aim your magic at the sky, by time for the rest of the elemental users to charge their attacks... a miracle is what we really need.”

It’s the year 2028 known as a part of the Age of Progression.

Across the mountainside you could see dark influence in the air as the sunrise just began and dragons started their hunt for food. Everyone on Kutune was on edge due to the recent attacks of Dark King who was an insane overlord who attacks planets. He wasn’t satisfied with the six planets he already ruled over, so now came to take over Elius’s planet that has been in peace ever since the Treaty of Accord that Prince Elius’s dad negotiated, drafted, and had leaders of nations sign to make official. Two years after that, the treaty was signed by over 13 nations. One year later, Dark King appeared and after fighting him five years; the world recently decided to unite the world under one big coalition while trying to stop this overwhelming evil. The governments around the world of Kutune knew they must join forces with Elius’s kingdom, Matice, due to its leader, King Avnitor and his son, Prince Elius Avnitor. Leaders wanted their power on their side, they believed they would surely win the war that seemed to last forever with Matice’s powerhouse. Elius’s dad and king of Matice was once at the frontlines of the battle, but was badly injured or cursed, to be more precise, with a fatal magic spell during his confrontation with the Dark King.

“Your majesty, I’ve prepared your fathers soup,” a respectable servant said to Prince Elius. The prince was known as the most powerful magic user to ever roam Kutune. He was tall with curly, dark brown hair and light brown skin and wore traditional royal grabs that were very blue.

“Father are you perhaps feeling any better,” the prince said entering the king’s quarters. “I brought you some scard soup to heal your wounds.”

“That’s funny, you referring to the killing curse on me as a wound and believing that light magic soup will have any effect on it,” the King Avnitor laughed with a pain in his throat.

“That sort of thinking isn’t what the king should be saying out loud.”

“Do you find fault in my words?”

“You have my promise that I will do my best to find a way to end this plague on you, whatever it takes.”

“That sounds nice to hear, but unless you can magically happen upon a cure, I’m sure to meet Azrael the angel soon enough.”

Seeing his dad in this sorry state was disheartening to acknowledge. Being preoccupied with his duties of war planning tactics he haven’t really seen the curse up-close. He now know the extent of the problem as see the black scribbling making its way across his whole body engulfing any muscle movements he had left. If there was any chance of saving his father’s life he knew he would need to act fast and even with his rep as the best mage till this day, he would need a miracle to accomplish such a task.

“Is everything alright in here,” Ms. Avnitor comes in unsurely asking.

“Of course it’s alright, just having a heart to heart discussion, of sorts, with my son.” he said trying to lighten the mood they set before.

“As the Queen, I have been very busy with diplomatic priorities so I’m sorry I haven’t been able be here as your wife, sweetheart,” she said wholeheartedly.

“No quarrels here, I know far too well of the responsibility and time and importance of tending to our great kingdom.”

“Elius, please make sure to talk to the general at the front foyer, I was told he has business with you to discuss. I will be here catching up with your father.”

“Yes ma’am, Mother, Father, I will be taking my leave now.”

As he walk down the corridor his mind is all over the place. Thinking of how to cure his father’s vexation to how to address the Dark King’s war. Even with his powerful magic, what chance do he have of ending this five year war if his dad was fatally hit after all this time? There was a sinking feeling inside him saying that in need to act fast to his life and conclude the bloodshed. Every day he lost more people to the destruction and killing of a powerful army, of which he had no idea how they’ve even got this far in this calamity without losing slathers of land, though any amount loss was tragic.

He was now approaching the corner and, as he turned, saw the general pacing back and forth furious. What could’ve had him concerned enough to make a home visit? Hopefully it would just be some easy problem to attend to so he could work on finding a cure for his father because he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to him, who was only forty-one.

“General Xander, I heard you needed word with me on a matter,” he asked curiously.

“Do I have a matter to discuss, do you know what is going on outside?” the general angrily said.

“You will watch your tone when you’re talking to the prince, no matter how urgent the case”

“I apologize your majesty, but it’s only because I came over seeking word with the king only to find he’s still not better when I came over to discuss an important cause.”

“My father may not be well now, however, you I shall be sufficient enough to handle his responsibilities for as long as I have to.”

“Will you be able to even help?” he said trying to make a point. “You haven’t even be able to keep your promise of deciding to help on the battlefield instead of just giving orders even though you’re royalty. I was surprised your father even left his throne; not much good it did for him though.”

“You watch your tongue I won’t tell you again!” he yelled with chagrin.

“My apology your liege, I only meant to get my thoughts across. I only want what everyone desires, peace to everyone across the kingdom,” he said with sincerity.

What the king was saying had truth on multiple cases. His father taught him almost all he knew, so would his appearance on the battlefield even make a difference if his father couldn’t. The reason him and his father were the most revered was due to their magical prowess known across the world; having known this and that their goal for Matice was trying to create a united force around Kutune, everyone decided to join their mission of peace. In the end his dad’s magic just wasn’t enough to make much difference on the battlefield. The prince utilized dark and light magic such as his dad taught him and even gray magic which was a lost magic he recently discovered and already mastered that even his dad never knew existed. Being refined in his craft didn’t help much when it came to war since he was too afraid of ending up in his dad’s situation so chose to stay far away from enemy lines, which went against his word. After father was put to bed rest, he announced he would being taking his place at the frontlines, but never carried through with the plan.

“You’re forgiven, but don’t let it happen again, I have resolved I will now be taking a more upfront role in this war for I plan to be man of my word,” he said not really believing his own words.

“As you say, sir, what would you have me do?” the general asked respectfully.

“First tell me of the situation on the battlefields,” Elise ready to hear of the battles.

“As you wish, sire. Our people are spread out all over the land fighting across Kutune, but aren’t making many strides in the name of victory. Other countries aren’t fairing much better, I regret to report to you. However, I have been looking into a great, ancient spell to use on the enemy but it requires magic strength that I and most don’t possess. I speculate if you and your father were to use your magic level of greatness it would be enough, but with him in his catatonic state… we would need to find another person of your caliber range. Perhaps maybe another leader from the Six Great Kingdoms will have the potential.”

“That sounds like the best course of action to take I will call you for further information.”

“Yes, sir, I will be returning to my duties unless you have anything else you need to know”

“No, that will be all I need to know for now, you can dismiss yourself”

“Yes, sir”

Elise starts to walk towards his bedroom to fetch important items he’ll need to overcome such a powerful enemy. Taking the elevator to the second floor he thinks of the Mystic Jungle that one of his teachers taught him about growing up and how it was home to some of the rarest and strongest healing plants, but at the price you could end lost with no hope of finding way out of the Labyrinth of nature. That’s if you’re not eaten first from the savage wildlife that reside there such as demonic dragons to ravenous blue tigers.

Arriving at his room, he grabs the Wand of Ages which has been passed down from centuries and even though it was being fought for in battle over time and time again; it stills looks in good condition due to magic running through the object. It can also double as a cane to be functional for alternative powerful spells. Then he reaches for the Cape of Struggles that could protect anyone from the disastrous spells on the planet and off planet, presumingly. Lastly acquiring Codex Reminders a book for spells he didn’t know on hand and/or required long reciting. Besides the latter, none of these objects are need for a mage of his caliber, though it will drastically boost the range and power of his already high mastery in the field of magic.

“Shoot!” he yells to himself, stopping to think over his plans. How would he be able to fight on the battleground and find a cure? Then it hits him like cannon fire; just go call upon someone to locate the herbs of legend at the jungle. Right now though, he had business that needed to be handled.

As he heads to the dragon enclosure, out of nowhere a blue tiger races at him from behind tackling him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he exclaimed.

“Alright, alright” he said rubbing the tigers back. “I can’t mess around right now, Renove, go roam around your land freely.”

Approaching the dragon enclosure he sees all the dragons sleeping peacefully as some are up flying about in their large cage per se plenty enough room to the least. Usually most dragons are active during the day while others were quiet sound asleep ‘til night when they prey on other sleeping beast. The royal family had a combination of both that what were known as slumbering dragons and vibrant dragons to describe their liveliness during the day. His dragon Xcerd is a one of its last kind hunted almost to extinction by Kingdoms around the planet for its healing D.N.A. being known to many as a rare find. Which is why he gathered many here to breed to save their race; which has worked so far except his dragon, Xcerd, who refuses to mate with the rest for a reason no one knows. Seeing him fly around right now, made the Prince Elius feel ecstatic since he spent most of his time looking at the night sky even though he wasn’t nocturnal, he also didn’t eat as much as the others which made him worry more on top of not doing average things other of his kind did. Although this was why he also was interested in Xcerd in the first place and choose him as his companion whenever he went on a visit or journey away from his mansion.

“Hey Xcerd, ready to help restore peace!” he called out. Xcerd turned his head instantly flying down to his partner, he knew for two years. Roaring loudly, waking up some of the sleeping dragons.

“I see you’re in a good mood. We have to move out and may not be back home for a while so I hope you’re ready.”

They begin their flight in the fresh air. Elius can’t help think this may be the final stand against the army of Dark King, but knows he can’t let himself think in such a way.

He doesn’t want to think too much about his hardships as prince, so he tries to enjoy this peaceful flight toward forward operating base where he’ll discuss the battle tactics. Xcerd looks very peaceful as he flies in the air as if he was one with it. When he closes in on the FOB he focuses in on the angry mob outside the base yelling their opinions.

“Where’s the prince at, he promised to be our savior!” one dissatisfied man protests. “Yea, my son went out to the battlefield and died for a prince who won’t even keep his promise!”

“This doesn’t look well, partner,” he said to his dragon as if he could understand him. “Let’s go ahead and land right outside the gate.”

While landing he notices the crowd getting rowdy pushing the guards and gate.

“There’s the prince, you got some explaining!” they were in a full uproar now. “Everyone, listen up everyone!” he said trying to get their attention. “Sir, thank our creators you’re hear. We were just about to send out the crowd control,” said the director at the base.

“I’m here to get things under control, so that won’t be necessary. Can I see that megaphone?”

“Of course,” he said passing him the device.

“Attention everyone, I want you to know that I plan to keep my promise, so don’t think I forgot about my citizens who make this kingdom so great,” he addresses the people.

“Then do you plan to go on the battlefield?!” a still angry man yells.

“Most definitely!” he said trying to reassure the mob.

“What about us, what are you doing to help the common man,” “We want protection and a shelter to hide in if we must; were aware that they already attacking our shores!” people demand.

“We are thousands of miles away from the shores we won’t post guards around the city until need be!” “And we have a shelter for everyone, so there is no cause for panic!”

“What about the drafting? Stop sending our kids out there doing your job.” The crowd gets louder as they keep complaining on different issues.

“I don’t have time for this, I guess there’s no other option.”

“Take this time to relax and rewind, don’t remember your past spoken lines,” as he finishes his incantations everyone begins to return to their homes with no further words.

“Brilliant way to deal with them, sir,” the director acknowledges.

“I hate doing such a thing to my own citizens, though,” he remorsefully said.

“Yes, but it did quiet the crowd, did it not?”

“Let’s just try to focus on the task at hand. Did you contact the kingdom’s ace soldier?” he asked.

“The general already took the time to do so, sir.”

“Good, then we will be able to begin as soon as we arrive to the meeting room.”

Walking towards the meeting room, the two of them remain silent the rest of the way there as thoughts of what Elius plans to discuss goes through his minds. The Elius is worried how all these different leaders of kingdoms will act amongst each other, this is the first time they’ve all met before. He wished it didn’t have to be over a life and death situation, but he knew what must be done and he was ready to put kingdom before doubts and inner concerns. “Prince, we have arrived at the meeting room.”

  “Great to see you, Prince Elius, we have a lot to discuss I heard from General Xander that there’s a special spell me and you can conjure up,” said the King of Ardisa. “If it will end this war quickly I have no problem working alongside renowned prodigy mage of this day and age.”

Taking my seat he notices all the leaders all in one room, something his father dreamt of would happen one day. “Yes, I think we all would like to end the turmoil.”

“Agreed, I don’t think my kingdom can take any more of this constant destruction and loss of life,” said King of Lucrus.

“I don’t know about this unknown spell, but I do believe we need to find where Dark King is exactly. Once you take out the source of the problem, the rest will dissolve,” King of Demitia.

“I was informed by one of my… informants that Ardisa knows of his possible hideout locations,” said King of Sardon.

“When you say informants do you mean spies? I told you if I caught another one of your spies I would execute them on the spot.”

“You shouldn’t be talking all high and mighty when my satellite picked up images of Ardisa building Weapons of Magic Destruction, which if you forgot was banned in the treaty,” King of Demitia joined in the spat.

“Like I would listen to such simple piece of docume-,”

Elius saw his father’s dreams crumbling in front of him and along with hope of victory against the intruding forces and couldn’t stand for it anymore. “Enough, what’s wrong with you all,” he screamed with frustration.

“Enough! How can you all be so ignorant to put your selfishness before your countries safety? Elius bought us here to stop this war before any more damage occurs.” King of Lucrus intervenes.

“Thank you, we need to focus our efforts toward the real enemy, not each other.”

They three arguing kings agreed under their breath.

“Good, so does Ardisa truly know of Dark King’s hideouts?”

 “Well yes, there is truth to the statement. We have found them at multiple locations throughout the Kutune.”

“With that knowledge and the ancient spell my general looked into we should be able to make a striking turnabout in this battle of planets.”

The conversation went on from their where they talked of every advantage they could take to take back the planet they shared. Each king gave an input on how they saw fit to handle this best to their knowledge. The future for generations to come on Kutune was dependent on this meeting of once fighting kingdoms to make amends amongst themselves or at else to put aside their differences to put an end to the mayhem. There was one more qualm Elius had on his mind he had to address. He was going to have to send someone to help out his dad or it surely wouldn’t be long before he was made king. There was no guarantee he even be able to find a cure in the jungle full of horror and medicinal herbs, but he had to know. However, he was busy so he would have to send his best man on the job.

“Sir, the army has taken the last kingdom of this continent,” said the commander for Dark King.

“It’s just too easy, all will always fall to my superior military,” said Dark King.

“Should we commence operation Game End, sir?”

“Not yet, let’s keep taking lives and playing around with these insects, they dare call themselves people.”

“I’d like to see this ancient spell they keep mentioning, let’s give them a chance to at least defend their planet. Some security Matice has, can’t even stop the enemy of them from spying on them, what a bunch of dumbasses, hahahahahahahahahahaha,” Dark King laughed insanely.

Dark King was spying on the meeting of the Five Great Kingdoms and was going to know of everything that they were scheming against him. His military was already ruled over one-third of the planet. The Dark Air Force was already on strong, cutting off any chance aerial attacks and their deadly Fatal Triplet Space Stations were terrifying. Which allowed for them to coordinate the advancing forces and blast to death anyone they saw fit.

“That concludes the meeting. We shall be in contact, stay safe everyone.”

“And the same to you, prince,” said King of Ardisa. “I look forward to performing the conquering spell.”

Elise knew he was far from finish, but it felt good to have that checked off. He would have to deal with Ardisa breaking the treaty of no WMDs (Weapons of Magic Destruction), but more urgent issues to deal with. His dad would be proud, speaking of which it’s about time he did something about that.

“Davis Exshan, come over here I have a matter of importance to discuss with you,” he said in a prince manner.

“What’s up man, I mean, yes sir.” Davis corrected himself.

“You can cut the formalities, Dave.”

“Good, so what’s up Elius, got a special mission for me,” Dave casually said.

Davis was his friend from way back when he had time to goof off; eventually during the start of the war he joined a part of the ranks and became and ace pilot and all-around top rank soldier known as Davis the Savior. Though due to the war they weren’t able to converse very often. They couldn’t keep in touch because there never was downtime during this long drawn out war.

“I would love to catch up Dave, but I’m afraid I don’t have the time.”

“I understand, I’ve been busy myself with my wife back home, you remember Angel.”

“Angel must’ve gave in to your desperateness,” Elius snickered, trying to hide it.

“What are you trying to imply, you know it was that, I mean my charm.”

They both laugh simultaneously.

“No, but seriously I need you to find a certain medicinal herb in Mystic Jungle. Here’s the list of all possible cures that could help my dad and if you can, do it fast. And remember it’s dangerous out there, so watch your own back.”

“Of course, no problem and listen, I understand family is important. I just promised Angel the other day I would help her open up a flower shop and you know she wants children, so yea.”

“Hmm, really you children.”

“I know right, but it’s like I always say.”

“If you want to be a soldier you have to have honor and dreams,” they said almost in unison.

They share a light laugh again, just like a long ago.

“Well just make it back and one piece, okay.”

“Hey, you know I won’t let myself die out there, would I?”

“I guess not.”

As Dave was off on his mission, the prince got a call from General Xander as soon as Dave left his peripheral sight.

“Excuse the interruption sire, but there seems to be a call coming in for you from the enemy base on my end over here.” said the general worriedly.

“How could the enemy possibly get in on this frequency?”

“He says he’s not an enemy, but an ally named Michael Wilson.”

“Not an enemy, sounds suspicious. I can’t be trusting at times like this with just anyone, ignore the transmission and carry on plan Fire at the North Walls,” he commanded.

“Yes sir, I will prepare the operation immediately.”

“Right, then I’ll be taking a quick visit to a friend a town over to converse on some important matters.”

In reality, Elius wanted to have word with a family friend though that person was really more than just friend. He didn’t want to have any final regrets, so decided to meet with someone that’s been in his heart and mind ever since they shared a moment last time under the moonlit sky around a lake.

“Hey Xcerd, let’s move out to where I spent most of my childhood.”

Mounting the companion, he remembers faintly of a memory evolving a girl of his past that told him to never forget. The girl was named Selena, for who Elius knew and spent ample amount of time with during stays in the small, safe, quint, and quiet town called Vaterina. Whenever his parents would go on important and extended missions and left Elius at the mansion they would drop him off here and he made plenty good friends within that time especially Selena; who he couldn’t help wondering how much the place changed. Which that thought was answered rather soon.

“Wait a minute,” he notices that his phones map has Vaterina appearing right below him where a large city was standing. “Unless…,” he thought out loud. The dragon descends inside royal property of his in the city designated in a big, bold sign Royals Mansion.

“Who goes there, identify yourself now before. Wait a minute… that royal family crest… could you be, Elius! I can’t believe you’re here, I almost hit you with one of my finishing spells.”

“Well isn’t that a warm welcome gram,” he jokes, hugging someone he hasn’t seen for quite some time.

“I’m sorry, it’s just the royal family usually calls, but glad to have you here nonetheless. What brings you here by the way? You’re not just here to see grams, are you,” said a literally old friend.

“I’m afraid I have business to attend to soon, just came by to say talk with an old friend, Selena. Have you seen her around?”

“No, she hasn’t been by lately, however I know of where her address lies. I can take you there, if need be?”

“That would be nice,” He said thankfully.

“Great, let me just get the car ready for us.”

“No need, we can just take my dragon.”

They both get on top of the dragon with him in the front. Then they ascend into the fresh air above that is only slightly polluted due to the industrial parts of the city.

“Oh my, I haven’t been in the sky in a long time since I had my first and last dragon flight when I was young.”

“Really, that doesn’t seem to long ago to me because you’re still rather young.”

“Oh you, you don’t have to flattery me. I know my times coming soon, but I’m happy to have taken apart of raising such a fine young man and to have seen after such long time.”

“Thanks Grams, I know we aren’t blood related, but that whole blood is thicker than water thing is overrated anyway because you’ll always be family to me.”

They both smile at each other. Grams points out the apartment that he seeks to visit.

“Well I’ll let you two do some catching up with each other, alright.”

“Thanks for this and everything else, I love you.”

“I know and I love you too.”

He tells Xcerd to fly her back home then return back here. While waving to each other goodbye, while walking into the apartment building. He heads to room number 408, where Grams told him where to find Selena. He knocks on the door thinking she will be surprised to see him just as much he’s surprised to see her.

“Hello, who is it?”

“An old friend.”

“Your voice doesn’t sound familiar, can I get a name?”

“Come on, just open up,”

“I said name, please.”

“Fine, Elius Avnitor,” he gives up finally.

The female voice from behind the door opens the door leaving them both surprised, but in different ways.

“I can’t believe it’s you, Elius. The famed prince honors me with his presence,” she said jokingly.

“Umm… who exactly are you?”

“I’m Rachel, Selena’s roommate. Other than what the news tells me, I know about you from Selena.”

“So she still talks about me.”

“Yes, quite often like how you were so nice and a great kisser.”

“I hope my reputation proceeds me,” he said confidently.

“I wouldn’t get to cocky since she also said you panic under pressure and weren’t a very good swimmer,” Rachel belittles him.

“Well, if we were meant to swim we would have fins.”

“Nice comeback,” she said sarcastically. “We’ll why don’t you come in?”

“Sure,” Elius said looking around the home as he entered.

“I couldn’t open the door until you I knew exactly who you were even with how crime is in the city and all, though you face did look like the prince. I wouldn’t have imagined it was actually you.”

“Is the crime here really that bad?”

“No, but you never know and do hear things on the news.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, now that I look at you, you’re kind of handsome.”

“Thanks, you’re pretty good-looking yourself.”

“Hey, you have girlfriend, so I wouldn’t be saying things like that if I was you.”

“Well you complimented me first and what gentlemen wouldn’t say something nice back? Besides, what do you expect when you’re wearing that towel and soaking wet?”

“Well, me, wearing this won’t be in the story I’ll tell Selena…, just kidding. I just got in the shower, then you came. She isn’t here right now, she’s at work. I’ll be returning to the shower if that’s okay your liege,” she said jokingly. If you need me, please hesitate on the thought. You can watch the television on the couch until Selene comes home, but I warn you, she works late a lot.”

“Alright.”

As she headed to go take a shower, Elius turned on the HDTV thinking does he really want to watch it. After him dealing with the angry mob to the meeting to the unknown caller claiming to be friendly even though he was contacting his general through an enemy base; he was just exhausted. He ended up watching some news before quickly drifting to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers I hope you enjoy what you read so far. This is the first story I ever wrote. I've had this plot in mind for a while and I promise if you stick around you will really be glad you did. I'm happy how it turned out, but if there was anything you saw flaw in tell me in the comments. If you enjoyed or not leave a comment and follow if you desire and I will upload chapter two the next day. Thanks for reading.


	2. Core of Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the ending to this chapter. The ending is not in the next chapter if that’s what you’re thinking. Just stay tune for the future next chapters. The story will be taking a huge jump in setting soon.

Elius has a dream where he and Selena are together were she tells him he would be a king to change Matice. At the time it seemed like an inconsequential statement until he is told that his father is dead by the director of the FOB and he is teleported on the field of battle surrounded by enemies that seek him out, he is able to defeat them except Dark King, whom then begins to strangle him to death. He then instantly wakes up after his spontaneous and quick death; he awakes with worried look on his face.

“Whoa, I hope that wasn’t a premonition.”

“Morning Elius,” said a voice out of reach. “You slept on my couch, I hope it didn’t feel too uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m fine,” he said wondering if it was Selena.

She asked, “What was that about a premonition? Did you have a bad dream or something?” turning around the corner revealing herself to be Selena.

“It’s nothing,” he said not wanting to worry her.

There’s a pause in the air.

“Well aren’t you going to hug your best friend you haven’t seen in forever,” Selena said with friendly irritation.

“Of course,” he said standing up to greet her properly. They embrace for what seemed awhile. Not wanting to let go after not being with their significant other for such an extended period of time. Then they both step back and look at one another.

“Let’s sit down, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Come on, it’s beautiful outside. Let’s go out there, that way I can show you what has changed around here.”

“Fine.” They walk out the building to where Xcerd has been waiting for Elius’s return.

“You remember Xcerd, we can take him if you that’s okay?”

“Really, how can I forget about him granted he did grow a lot since then,” she said rubbing his back and he growls lightly and response. “However, as much as I love riding him, I was hoping that we could go looking around the city from below, so maybe next time.”

“Sounds cool… oh,” Elius said remembering something of importance.

“I don’t want people to recognize me because you know.”

“To famous to hang around normal folks.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I know. Let me think. I’ll be right back.” She returns with some clothes. “Here wear this.”

“Downgraded to rags, just unbelievable.”

“Sorry my regular clothes aren’t enough for you.”

“I can handle normal clothes, but this.” He then sighs. “Just forget it.”

“Good, now I want to go to my favorite place well one of my favorites.”

They both start their brisk walk to the destination. The city of Vaterina is a bustling city that has changed quite innovatively since when it was only a diminutive, unheard of town. There was only coal mines here only ten years ago to make up the industrial side of the area, but now has two nuclear fusion reactors outside the city being promoted in advertising. Skyscrapers are surrounding them on all sides reaching high in the air. Changes to the former town were overwhelming, even the citizens were dressed rather more professional.

Speaking of changed citizens here, a strong smell of perfume was coming from Selena that it distracted Elius from sightseeing. He glances over at her to take in and admire the beauty she embodied. For a moment it’s taciturn between them until Selene breaks the silence.

“So what do you think of the city compared to when you were last here, huh?” she asked. “Pretty big jump in tech difference.”

“You’re telling me, I would’ve never imagined the town and the people in it would change so much including you. You look so amazing by the way.”

“Well, if you visited more often; I don’t know, at least once a year maybe 6 years’ worth of difference wouldn’t be so shocking,” she said with chagrin.

“I know I should’ve…”

“Look don’t worry about it, I know you were busy being prince and all, just don’t forget to visit that long again. I shouldn’t have to always visit your castle, you should come visit here too. That is all I’m saying.”

“Promise.”

They both spot the park she wanted to go to visit and walk over there following a concrete path there. The atmosphere is very calming and has birds tweeting above in the trees and ground. You see can dogs playing with their owners and people jogging giving off very contradistinct feel to being surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the city life.

“Umm… I heard you got a job here.”

“Yeah, I figured since I’m pretty good at math I should become an account. I actually work for a famous Pop singer, you probably don’t know her. She’s called the Ms. Awesome.”

“Please, she stays making great albums. I might be busy often, but when I wasn’t committing to my prince duties I would listen to popular music like anyone else.”

“Hey, have you seen Dave, he told me he joined the air force.”

“Yeah, I seen him just the other day and sent him on a mission.”

“So you had time for your best friend, but not your girlfriend,” she said flustered.

“Technically I only seen him then since three years ago,” he said quietly while she shook her head in disbelief. “But he may be my best friend, but you’re the best person ever to me.”

“Is that the best you comeback you have,” she replied trying to hide slightly blushing. Let’s just try to...”

She was cut off by his cell phone’s ringtone playing.

He nervously laughs, “I told you I like Ms. Awesome. This will be quick. Hello.”

“Elius I’m dying out here; I got some herbs to help, but somehow Dark Kings’ troops knew I’d be here!” Davis shrieked.

“I don’t believe this, try your best to shake them! I’ll call to see if can find support in your area to help!”

“I just need you to tell my family I…” his words were cut short by an explosion. Elius heart started to tremble he never felt such a pained feeling before in him. The thought of losing his close friend was too much on top of him being the only hope for his father. Selena can only look on in horror.

“No, no. It can’t end like this. I’m sorry Selena, I have to take a rain check. Davis needs my help.”

“Why you here explaining to me, go save our friend.”

“Right,” he responded by casting a spell to summon his dragon to appear in front of him instantly.

“Why don’t you just use your magic to teleport to him?”

“I’m not aware of such magic,” he remorsefully said while going in for hug. “I hope to see you soon.”

“No, take your time just not too long. Now go hurry and save him.”

Elius flies off without another word, in the direction to the closet base to inform an ally to help. Then he notices that he was getting pulled back by a mysterious force coming from apparently nowhere. The direction he and Xcerd were being pulled in was to Selena’s apartment. Elius was already nervous from what happened just a minute ago and now was instantly unable to move from some unknown force. He then lands at the front of the apartment complex and is forced to walk through the door and make his way to inside he then stops exactly at Selena’s door. Then walks in with a curious and worried mind. His palms are sweaty, sweat is forming on his forehead as if he just entered a haunted mansion. Turning to left on the couch he sees a person in a hoodie just sitting there. He starts to realize he was able to breath and move his mouth so tries to talk to react to the unbelievable situation unfolding in front of him.

“Hey, I don’t know who you are, but I will bring great harm to you if you don’t release me,” he threatened knowing he had no sign of being able to at least struggle.

“I know you can’t get out of there so no point of making empty threats,” the mysterious voice responded.

“Well do you know my friend lives here and she could be back any moment.”

“Look you have no need to worry,” he said calmly standing up. “My name’s Michael Wilson, the one contacting you through enemy technology earlier.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Elius said in distraught. “Is that supposed to mean you’re my ally.” Suddenly he was able to move freely of own will.

“Does that answer your question?”

Elius asked, “So am I supposed to trust you just like that,” not sure if he should attack or not.

“Listen I’m here to....” Elius throws a magic blast at him only for it to be stopped midair and the prince froze too again. “What was the point of that?”

“If you pose no threat you, I would appreciate if you let me go. I have a friend to rescue.”

“You mean Davis.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Calm down, I already told you I’m on your side. I saved him thanks to you. Somehow my mind was connected to you and I was able find and save him. He’s at a Matice hospital is ok condition.”

“B-but… how’s that possible, I was just. How.”

“Well I was trying to explain,” he said releasing Elius from his grip again. “First off I’m also known as the Telekinesis Master, which was how I was able to bring you and your dragon here.”

“That’s simply impossible.”

“A lot of what I say will sound that way so I’m gonna need you to hold off on the future statements and questions.”

“Fine, explain,” he said taking a seat on the couch.

“Okay well for starters if you’re wondering how I was able to connect to your mind. Well to be honest I don’t know for sure, but if I could imagine, then I would have to say you can read minds.”

“How?”

“Hey, what did I say? Now, as I was explaining. I’m assuming that recently you’ve gained telepathy through your maturing and your level of skill in magic. Anyways to get on to why I’m here and why I’m your ally is because I was told or more so instructed to do so. I was in my house, on the planet I come from called Earth. Just watching the news in the morning as usual until out of nowhere a man with high level technology comes through, who kinda look like me. Told me to recruit you and lots of others for a future forthcoming evil, formed from pure darkness, to be specific, dark matter and energy and black matter all of which existence according to my power band; that has a hologram of the one who gave this to me that tells me more info when I need it. Which gives me my telekinesis power, you experienced earlier first hand. Umm, what else… oh yea, the mission is of the utmost importance says my PB, power band, the hologram is what I’m referring about. There is more to explain, but I can address it later, so tell me what you think of it all.” Michael finished, finally.

“Wow, that’s an overwhelming amount of information to absorb. I mean even if I choose to believe everything you said, I have my own problems to deal with here.”

“I understand and I can help.”

“That would be appreciated,” Elius gave thanks. “Also, out of curiosity do you have the ability to...?” Then in an instant they both were outside with Xcerd.

“That answers that I suppose,” he said surprised.

“Now where.”

“Forward Operating Base, wait you wouldn’t know.”

“Don’t worry I know where that is through my mind link to your telepathy.”

“Right,” he said in a confused manner.

They were there almost instantaneously, making their way to the military conference room. Elius mind was at a lost; he couldn’t tell reality from fiction anymore, the lines just seemed to blur. He knew his powers were amazing, but the idea of telekinesis just didn’t seem possible to Elius. If he wasn’t able to do it and he studied and practiced magic to its highest degree even going so far to find various artifacts to enhance his already high prowess, then he couldn’t fathom the thought. Then the Dark King popped into his mind, whose powers seemed just as impossible as improbable. Then there was his supposed new telepathy ability that came from nowhere. At the very least he knew Davis was safe though he really only had Michael’s word to know that and that wasn’t saying much since he only knew him for thirty minutes at the most. Which made him thank of something that needed to be mentioned.

“Hey.”

“You wanted to know of proof that Davis was okay, right? Telepathy mind connect remember that’s how I’ll know what you’re going to say.”

“Evasion of privacy much, Michael.”

“Not really not how I see it. I call him for you. Can I see your phone?” He passes him the phone and Michael makes the call to the hospital.

“It’s Mike by the way.”

“What?” Elius inquired.

“My friends call me Mike.”

“I’ll stick to Michael.”

Michael did a light laugh and gave him the phone after the call was answered. “Hello, can I get word with Davis Exshan, it’s for the prince.” It’s quiet for moment as they get him to see if he’s able to talk right now. The operator responded, “He said call you using his phone.” He thanks her and hangs up waiting for call. His phone ringtone plays. He thinks to himself he should really just turn it back to a regular ringtone instead of a song.

“Hello, Davis are you okay?”

“Yea, more or less, just a few flesh wounds, nothing to complain about. And you don’t have to worry about the herbs. I was told the guy who apparently saved me had the doctors get them to your dad. I hope he’s doing much better. To be honest, I have no idea who saved me. Which knew so I could tell him a huge thanks, I know my wife would want to thank him properly who standing beside me.”

“Right, no worries, I’ll tell him if I see him.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m going to let you go now I got some important stuff to intend to, but thanks for everything and I’m really relieved you’re okay.”

“I know, alright, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, bye.” Elius hangs up with a smile on his face. “Well Mike, we better get going.”

“I’m right behind you,” Mike said, pleased.

An officer they saw at the front entrance to building, chases them down. “Sir, sir, I meant to tell you that earlier, nobody’s at the conference room. They already left to the aircraft carrier outside. Follow me if you, will,” the officer relayed.

They both followed the officer outside acknowledging the giant airship outside.

“Hold on,” Elius said about to summon Xcerd.

“Allow me,” said Mike teleporting the dragon there and lifted them to the middle of the ship on the outside landing them safely per his telekinesis.

“I don’t think I’ll get used to this telepathy, teleporting, and telekinesis thing.”

“You say that now, but you’ll get there,” Mike said nonchalantly to Elius. “Just be patient and get adjusted to it.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Walking to the airships inside, they noticed everyone sitting in the middle.

“Glad you could make it, Elius. It would be weird if my partner didn’t make it,” said King of Ardisa.

“I thought we agreed to discuss the plan once more in the conference room?”

“Your General, Xander, said you thought it was good enough and said time was of the essence.”

“General Xander, should’ve known.”

“Well it should be good in the end with me here,” Mike said self-assured.

“Exactly who is this you brought with you Elius,” asked King of Lucrus.

“Just a strong ally.”

“Is this Davis the Savior we’ve been informed about at the meeting?” asked King of Sardon.

“Yes, that would be me,” Mike said feeling cunning.

The airship begins to ascend in the sky towards the battlefield where they believed Dark King was found to be located at. They converse on what actions should be taken once they arrive at the frontlines, coming to the idea of using the Grand Ancient spell the general acquired the only needs two powerful mages to activate it. With Elius and the King of Ardisa ready to cast the spell and their newfound ally with great strength. The airship was tuned invisible earlier by Elius’s magic during their flight here. Making for a great cover for them to take the base by surprise. Elius felt more prepared for this battle than ever. He had the three magically aids he went to go get from his bedroom earlier and wore the cape and carried with him the wand and book. Elius felt more prepared for this battle than ever. The Dark King would surely fall this time and even though he had perturbation surrounding Mike’s true intentions. He thought to push back such thoughts for the time being.

“I’ve been told we’ve arrived, everyone knows what to do, let’s end this war,” said King of Demitia.

“You know it’s very unheard of for Kings to fight in wars. I know that my ancestors must be rolling in their graves. However, I’m proud to be taking part of defending the country I love,” said King of Ardisa.

They all nodded in agreement and jumped out the airship without a parachute. While Mike caught everyone as they came near the ground with the telekinesis astounding the four kings and the prince. The troops parachuted out as normal and ready to give their support to the leaders of their countries. By the time everyone reached the ground the leaders expected soldiers to appear to their location as fast possible, as soon as alarms went off, but there was no alarms and nobody besides them out there in the desert. Then once they reached the gate they realized what was going on as soon as he touched the gate and Elius’s hands phased through.

“It’s all an illusion spell,” Elius said utterly dumbfounded. Suddenly explosions were taking out half their army they brought with them as he turned around turning completely stunned. King Thomas was able to use magic at the last minute to shield him and the other leaders and Michael from the magic blasts, but not enough to stop them from being tossed around. Elius couldn’t believe his plans were falling apart. He had hoped to be able to defeat Dark King with no loss of life, let alone half of them. Right then was when it hit him that all this was probably due to some spying from the enemy which would explain how they knew of their incoming attack along with how they got the jump on Davis. At this point Elius felt as he wouldn’t be able comprehend or react to what merely happened a few seconds ago. Just as he came to the conclusion he must stand and fight against the odds; an ominous and mysterious cloud covered the desert in sight.

“You.”

The Dark King seemed to appear out of thin air standing above him with a grimace that suddenly turned to a slight grin. His hands were around Elius’s throat in seconds strangling him before he could react to him. His mind went blank as he knew he wouldn’t be able to incant anything nor was he conscious enough to conjure magic energy in his hands. In a daze the only thing he could think of was his life was in imminent danger of dying.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Future Awaits, Hopefully

The light was starting to fade from Elius's eyes as breath was escaping from his lungs while Dark King had this crazed look in his eyes. Dark King was a ferocious warrior who Elius heard about through his father and other leaders, but now that Elius had that guy’s hands around his neck, he knew the extent of this truth. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle, he was about to pass out and die.

Suddenly, a strange liquid envelops around the dark mage, “Electrify.”

Dark King loses hold on Elius while letting out a deep grunt in anguish.

“Come now, prince you can’t be dying as soon as you reach the battlefield”, said King Thomas of Pruda.

“You’re right,” Elius laughed nervously, though laughing was the last the thing he wanted to do right now.

“I hope you don’t believe that weak attack was strong enough to take me out.” Dark King spoke, “You’ve only delayed your death, by a couple of minutes.” He steps out of the shadow of smoke left by the attack earlier, “I guess I should be honored that one of the kings of the legendary Six Great Kingdoms has graced me with his presence. To be honest based on other planets, I’ve seen I didn’t think there were kings, besides me, who actually fought on the battlefield.”

“Well, I can’t speak for other kings, but I for one have fought on many battlefields. I won’t let my men suffer, while I cower away, I have pride as a man. And I’m not the only king here, the other kings are here too, so prepare to los-…”

King Thomas goes flying in the air mid-sentence when Dark King uppercuts his head and then proceeds to jump in the air to knock him into the ground. “During a fight, never get to carried away rambling or you’ll end up, well, where you are now,” he says feeling confident and with a serious face.

“That was a dirty shot, starting a conversation and then cutting him off while talking you just have no honor, huh.”

“I don’t know if you have this phrase on your planet, but on my planets, there’s a saying that goes ‘all is fair in war’ and I show no mercy.”

“We do have that saying only you said it wrong it’s all is fair in love and war,” Elius responded.

“Yeah, that was the full saying on my planet, but I changed it when I was in power to show only war matters, which in my opinion, represents strength and courage and honor. That’s why I go to war with every planet I come in contact with. Of course, I also do it because it’s entertaining, raging war that is, I mean it’s boring when you have all this power and can’t even use it to kill and make others fall to their knees in defeat.

“Let me get this straight, you went to war with us because you want to have some fun,” Elius said with anger building up inside him.

“Exactly, I’m pretty sure you can understand as someone in power and with lots strength though you pale in comparison to my own. It’s just too bad for you guys because I now have so many planets I have control over, I no longer want to gain power over them. Now I just want to… destroy them. It’s a real shame for your planet as I just made this decision to no longer capture planets after I conquered the last one. Why do you think I have those weapon satellites in your orbit? I could’ve killed everyone on this planet a long time ago, but I like to get as much fun out of this war as possible before I destroy this miserable waste of mass and move on.”

“I won’t sit here and hear you talk about killing like life means nothing!” Elius said when launching one of his strongest energy blast at him, directly at his face. The magic manages to hurt him, but just enough to knock him down for a while.

Elius ignores him for the moment to check Thomas and the others. “I cast the wind, out of my sight.” He uses a wind spell to blow away the dust caused from the explosions earlier. “King Thomas, are you fine.”

“Yea, I’m alright, but my jaw hurts.”

“Well my neck hurts.”

And no need to be so formal with me, prince. I consider you a friend, so you can just call me, Thomas.”

“Alright, Thomas and you can just call me Prince or Elius or Prince Elius. It doesn’t matter as long as it’s one of those.”

“I’ll stick with Prince.”

“Where are the others?”

“Right over there, King Thomas managed to protect us and all of our men and women soldiers. Most of them weren’t even in the blast range. Looks like their plan failed, haha.”

“I’m relieved no one was hurt, but don’t let your guard.”

“That was nothing,” Dark King says standing back up. “You think you can defeat me, you may be stronger than the rest of the garbage on this planet, but you stand no chance against me. Even if the explosion was a failure I guarantee none of you will make it off this battlefield alive.” As he finished his sentence, hordes of the enemy troops appeared out of the ground as holes of what seemed like man-made underground caverns opened up in the desert. Soon our Savat, our first frontline military branch, was surrounded in minutes, but we had no plans to lose this soon or at all. “Everybody, give them hell.”

Magic guns and magic projectile blast were being shot and flung around the battlefield. Elius had never been on the frontlines before and he wasn’t going to let it be the last time he was alive either.

“Kings, this is the last stand we stop this war now, let’s takeout Dark King in the name of victory for Kutune,” Elius proclaimed, fist in the air. They start cheering in response.

“I like to see you try, I always like to play with my prey before eating it,” Dark said with an evil hunger showing bloodlust in his eyes. “Of course I don’t really plan to eat you, but you see what I was doing there, nonetheless. Now prepare to scream in agony.”

All the kings, who were acting as generals by participating in this war for this day, were charging forth to take out Dark King. This war had lasted about five years and everyone on Kutune was ready to end it. The gray mage starts to charge ahead of everyone and fires a magic barrage in the dark mage’s direction.

“Now I think this war has lasted long enough, so time for you to fall. Sisx o manox dith truse.” He was starting to shout spells from the book of spells mentioned earlier, the Codex Reminders; a lot of which were long, yet strong. Since the enemy was fast, he knew he wouldn’t be able to recite them in time. So chose to speak the short incantations that were still strong, just not as strong as the longer ones. The other Kings were launching all their powerfully renowned magic at him too. One of them, Sardon’s ruler summons his Great Sword of Takedowns and comes in ready to face our target. Then just as soon, the enemy Dark King brings out his Dark Rapier to fend off against the king’s sword and even though his sword was shorter and thinner, he fights him on the same scale of strength.

All the forces on the field were fighting with all their might in them. Ready to do whatever it takes to not only turn the tide in this war, but to finish it by winning this battle of major proportions. The prince had no way of knowing whether his troops were strong enough to take on this military force of this size and caliber. However, he had faith in his men to get the job done besides he knew it would probably take all the kings to take down Dark King. Some of his the evil king’s men were even daring enough to face off against us, the royal mages.

“Your swordsmanship is rather good compared to the rest the rabble on this planet, however I would not lose to anyone on this planetoid or anywhere. So…,” said the dark mage. He takes his sword in his hand and says, “Lay my foes to rest.” Then with one slice in the air, all the opposing king falls without another movement.

“What did you just do to him, you psychopath,” the prince screams.

“Psychopath, I prefer killing enthusiast, and there’s no need to make such a fuss over him passing out, but I’ll soon take him all the way out.” He started to raise his sword above his head and all the other kings charged ahead and stopped him from landing the final blow. Then he notices one of his head soldiers about to attack the prince. “Stop.”

Elius sees the soldier behind him and dodges his attack.

“How dare you come here, who gave you the order?”

“Umm… it was the head general,” the soldier nervously said.

“I’m the head general,” he said with strain in his voice, while Elius and the other Kings just look on in confusion.

“I mean the general right below you,” the soldier says back.

So he calls his right-hand general, “Are you responsible for the head of my special force showing up.”

“Of course, I sent the whole force, sir,” said the general.

“He thought you might need our help, sir,” the soldier spoke up. Then out of nowhere the black caped man snaps. He raises his hand and in a flash of black smoke surrounds King of Ardisa and drains his whole body of blood, leading him to exsanguinate to death. Then appears in front of the soldier and breaks his own soldier’s leg. “Why?”

“No one interrupts when I’m having fun and never question me. See that over there, I just killed that king easily.” Then he kicks him far across the desert. “Don’t ever forget those two things and we won’t have a problem; count yourself lucky you’re still alive.”

“Yes, sir, it won’t happen again,” the soldier said in pain.

The prince was stunned he’d never seen someone killed right in front of him, even if he didn’t know him that well.

“Dammit, he took him down for good. Elius, Elius!” the King of Lucrus screams at him. We have to use that powerful spell we spoke about and you’ll have to do it with me.”

Elius focuses again,” You bastard,” He says charging toward Dark King. He’s stopped by King of Lucrus, “Are you crazy, this is no time to be going into a wild rage; we need to come together to finish this fight.”

He looks at his ally and knows he’s right. “Alright, we need to do the powerful spell, but someone has to distract him while we charge the spell.”

“We got this, you let us han…,” the other kings are cut off.

“Elius, do more mages help a spell charge quicker?” Michael asks him.

“Yeah, definitely,” Elius quickly responds.

“Alright, you all stay back here while I deal with him, alone.”

“Now wait a minute, you just saw what happened to King Samuel. You can’t deal with him alone,” the King of Demitia tries to warn him. Michael just runs off ahead to fight Dark King, ignoring his warning.

Mike lands a direct hit from leg to the cocky king’s face sending him flying. Leaving everyone else with a dumbfounded face that turns into a smile.

“Elius, where did you find that guy?” King Thomas said in surprise.

“No time to worry about that, we have to get this spell started.” They all nod in agreement.

Michael was contending with Dark King using his telekinesis to fend off his dark spells. Michael Wilson was also known as the telekinesis master, in his own eyes, because no one anywhere had stronger telekinesis abilities then him, as he was ready to show off. While he was busy fighting, Elius was busy charging the spell of legendary power with the other mages.

This was time for the prince to utilize the gray magic he rarely had reason to use and knew would be useful in finishing off his, no, everyone’s strongest foe. This was his chance to proof to himself and kingdom what it meant to him to protect his people. Though he never liked using his magic to fight, however in some way he thought he might have to use it for that exact purpose.

The telekinesis master was maneuvering against all of Dark King’s moves though he had the advantage in dark magic. Sick of dodging he starts to attack him with all his might to weaken him for the spell the mage kings had already started conjuring up to defeat the malevolent being.

Michael’s telekinesis abilities is like a force field covering his whole body that he can manipulate to use multiple ways such as how he’s using now to fight. In other words, when he uses his martial art skills, he’s able to increase the impact of his hits from the invisible field of force that surrounds him. He’s also capable of many other feats with this power like levitating.

“I must admit, I’m impressed you’ve held out this long against me, what was it, Dark King,” Michael says snarky.

“I could say the same for you, however no matter how fun it may be to fight you. It will end the same way it always does, with you slaughtered at the hands of me.”

“Somehow I doubt that, I can guarantee you this. I will not lose to such a vile and immoral person.”

“That just sounds like flattery to me,” he says while shooting several dark dense magic spheres at him.

The way Dark King’s power works is he can the take the flow of darkness that surrounds everything and apart of all living and nonliving things in existence and turn it into dark energy that he can use as a weapon and form magic with. Power of this kind is considered impossible among mages of Kutune even with Elius being specialized in dark magic. He would use this power to crush enemies and fuel his world destroying weapons and would never lose a battle with the strength he commanded. Once even being able to conjure enough energy to implode a planet’s core.

“You sure are a strong foe, whoever you are. Still, you’re starting to test my patience so time to end this.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’ve been holding back fighting me? And name’s Michael, I mean Davis, Davis the Savior that is.”

“Of course, just for the sake of fun and I’m afraid you won’t be saving anyone today, Savior,” he said intimidatingly.

“Alright, guess I should stop holding back, too.”

“Good, show me all you got.”

Both men step back and charge straight at each other ready to end the fight. The dark mage blasts a powerful black burst of dark energy at Michael, which he counters with a wall of telekinetic energy to stop the attack which effectively puts it at halt. Michael then creates more long walls of telekinesis that smacks the Dark King within them, but he breaks out of them easily enough. The black caped man surrounds Michael with a dark energy field that encloses around him. Only for him to free himself from it using his arm surrounded with condensed telekinesis that’s sharp enough to form a sort of telekinetic sword. He charges toward Dark King who tries to avoid it, but is cut right down his chest. He then staggers in pain from the wound, but quickly heals the damage from the hit using his dark magic.

“You fucker, I’ll cut you down right now,” the black caped man says pulling out a huge and long sword with markings up and down the blade.

Creating a portal, Michael uses it to grab his staff to fend him off. Stepping backward, he then has the staff turn into a sword, so he could even the odds better with its power his makeshift sword couldn’t do. Using the Sun Sword he summoned, he launches several slashes at him, all hitting the intended target blasting him far and causing him to the ground, only to anger him further. He gets up covering his arm in a black coating and lands a piercing punch on him in the lower abdomen which brings Michael to his knees. The dark mage is ready to submit the finishing strike.

Demitia’s ruler notices Michael in trouble, and when he sees Dark King ready to end it. He steps out of the magic circle and fires quick burst magic. “Magitech mortars,” he incants.

This causes Dark King to get knocked down for the second time only to stay on the floor longer this time.

“Great job, King Charles, now Davis get up if you can and stand aside, the spell’s done,” Elius yells.

“Just one second,” Michael yelled. Then summoning up all his telekinetic power he grabs hold of the dark mage staggering up, holding him in the air.

“It’s now or never, do it, now!” screams Michael at the prince.

“You heard him guys,” Elius said to the other mage kings. “I will end it with this they, become one with the air,” they all incant.

All the mage royals cast the spell of legends and release it right at Dark King causing his body to disintegrate into nothing was left. None of them could believe it. The spell was strong enough to destroy the man known to destroy and conquer worlds on a whim.

“I can’t believe we got rid of him with one spell,” Demitia’s ruler comments.

“Exactly, but I’m not gonna compla…,” Lucrus’s ruler stops speaking.

“Did you really think I was going to go down like that,” said Dark King. His whole body was dripping blood and had rips throughout his muscles yet quickly healing. In an instant he summons two clones of himself that charge toward the two kings, king of Demitia and King Thomas, and stabs through Thomas and slices the head off the other using weapons made of dark magic.

“I must admit, I never thought I would get injured like this on this planet. Now where did we leave off on? Oh, yes, you were trying to kill me.”

Elius in rage of seeing two of his allies killed, he starts shooting a rapid-fire of high powered blasts, gray magic spells at him. Only for Dark King to turn to black mist to avoid every shot and pierce Elius with a black spike ejecting from the dark cloud form he turned into.

“I never had to use my clones to kill and haven’t seen my blood especially so much of it, in quite some time. The spell was really strong. I think I’ll kill you and absorb your mind to figure out how to perform it and with my magical prowess I’ll be able to perform it without other mages. So I think we can both agree it would better suite me than you,” Dark King said with high confidence, now fully healed.

Elius thought it was all over, if his strongest spell wasn’t enough to work, could he hope to win. He was barely clinging to life as it is.

“You won’t be killing anymore people today, not if you value your soldiers’ lives,” said Mike.

“What are you talking about, your beat.”

“You didn’t notice earlier, but I was on your satellite weapons earlier and did some modifying and now as of a few seconds ago, my hacking software has complete control of your satellites around the planet. And if you don’t back down and retreat I will destroy your space battleships in Kutune’s orbit.”

“You don’t have it in you and even if you did, I never retreat. So kill them, I have plenty more where that came from.”

“Alright then, how about I take out your home planet instead, which I know is the planet with thirty moon bases which half are magic made. I believe that planet is called Chroas, am I right?”

Dark King lowers his head in shame of defeat, then asks, “How I know you’re not lying about hacking my weapons?”

“Why don’t you contact your temporary HQ?”

 He contacts the base. “General, how is the status of our World Destroyers.”

“Sir, I don’t know how, but we seem to have lost all control of them, maybe-…”

Dark King stops the call. “I was wrong it seems you are the one who has me beat, as much as it pains me to that,” said the dark mage while shrugging. “I can’t believe that my defenses, that are more so used for offense were so easy hacked. No matter, as soon as I know you can’t bring harm to my home, I’ll be taking this planet to its grave.”

 “I won’t let you get that chance.”

“We’ll see.” Disappearing in to the dark black mist cloud from earlier he’s gone like that.

Looking around, he notices that there’s no sign of Dark King’s troops. As if they knew it was time to retreat.

King of Sardon, King of Lucrus, Prince of Elius, and Michael Wilson stood there in a daze not feeling they really won the battle. Lots their troops laid dead on the quiet battlefield full of dust flying everywhere in the air. They look around not sure what to say or do about everything until Elius gets a call.

A ringtone plays on his phone and he picks it up. “Yes,” he answers still in a daze.

“Sir, its General Xander here. What’s going on there? My eye in the sky confirms all hostile forces have moved out of the area.”

“Yes, a lot has happened and even though we suffered a great deal of loss, we have won the battle. I’m afraid I can’t say we won the war. I’ll give the whole report, later. Right now, bring in the medics and pickup forces, so we can go back to base.”

“I understand, sir, I’m sending them now.” The call ends and Elius turns to Mike.

“Even with our losses today, I have to say Davis, You were incredible during this fight. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Just doing my duty, sir.”

Pick up and medic trucks, helicopters, and other aircraft appear on the scene taking people away. The dead kings are taken especially care of, which would have their children take their places on the throne. Everyone fought brave against the dark forces, however, people would remember this day as the day three strong kings fell to an unusual and powerful enemy. They all arrive at the base with no problems along the way. The prince starring out the window thinking what to do next.

The next day arrives and King of Lucrus and Sardon’s king show up at Matice’s royal castle to speak with the prince.

“Prince Elius, if you don’t mind we would like to speak with you and Davis the Savior if you have a moment,” said King of Lucrus.

“Of course, meet us in the meeting room.” He gestures guards to show them the way to the room.

They all gather up there ready to discuss a matter as soon as Michael, disguised as Davis still, walks through meeting door.

“Hello Kings and Prince what this meeting for,” said Michael taking a seat with everyone else.

Sardon’s king speaks up first, “First off I would just like to say on the half of the Six Great Kingdoms, we thank you. Your skills seem to have surpassed what I have heard about you, Davis.”

“I must agree thanks to your satellite hacking plan, we all can stay safe,” said King of Lucrus.

“You all flatter me, but I should tell you something, if it’s okay with Elius.”

“Go ahead. No point of hiding it.”

“Alright, you see my name isn’t really Davis. My actually name is Michael Wilson and only took up that name to make my identity easier to display, while the real Davis is off somewhere in Matice. I come from a planet nowhere nearby called Earth to recruit Elius to help me fight an unknown dark force that isn’t Dark King.”

The two kings nod in understanding. Sardon’s ruler has a puzzled look on his face and wants to ask an important question to Michael.

“Well I do appreciate everything you did for us, Michael, no matter the reason.  You seem like a great and strong ally to have, but why did you come aid us, our planet?” The other mages are curious as well to find out the answer.

“No other reason other than I know there was no way Elius would join me unless the problem here was solved first and just from my own kindness.”

“Well this dark force does sound problematic, even still, there are lots of things I have to check on. I can’t just join your team out of nowhere, I have responsibilities. You understand, right?”

“Of course, I understand, but that doesn’t change the fact I’m gonna need your help to defeat this upcoming evil.”

“If I may,” interrupts King of Lucrus, “we didn’t just come here to say thanks. Our intelligence says Dark Kings forces are pulling back across the planet, but are in stationary position in Kutune’s orbit. And we are not sure to take this as a sign of victory or if he has something up his sleeves.”

“Don’t worry about him. As long as we have the weaponized satellites from him. I’m almost one hundred percent sure he won’t try anything. And if he does you can threaten him with the satellites which I’ll divide control to amongst the four of the Six Great Kingdoms. As long as you don’t plan to use on each other.”

“Of course.” “The thought would never cross my mind.” Lucrus’s ruler and Sardon’s ruler respond respectively.

“I’ll give one each to both your kingdoms and one to Elius’s and I’ll let the Prince decide where the last one’s control goes under.”

“The last one should go King Thomas’s kingdom of Pruda, since I know he was a great ruler and greater friend, his kingdom must be very responsible enough to handle such a weapon.”

“Maybe now you will consider joining my-…”

“I still need time think about your offer.”

“That’s fair enough, but I can only give you two days. I still need to contact other potential members to join my team.”

Everyone goes their separate ways from each other after saying their final thankyous and goodbyes before leaving. While Elius goes off to check on how his father is doing after having been giving the cure to him. He finds a royal head figure in the castle and asks him if he knows where his dad is located. He tells him to ask a doctor on level 3 of the castle. When he gets there, he sees people walking around in white coats everywhere and he peaks his head in the first room on the hall.

“Hello, does anyone know where my dad can be found.”

“Ah, yes, Prince Elius, sir,” answers a doctor. “Your father is right across this hall at the end, if you’ll follow me. I bet you’re wondering if he’s alright; you’ve got nothing to worry about. It didn’t seem he was going to make it, even with the special medicinal herbs we used that you had sent to be found were brought back, but he pulled through, somehow. Must be that strong royal mage bloodline you and him share.”

They arrive at the room, “There he is, all well, though he still needs to stay here longer. I’ll leave so you two can talk.”

“Dad, I’m so happy you’re feeling better.”

Elius’s mom is there sitting next to him and notices Elius coming in. “It’s all thanks to your quick thinking in having Davis retrieve that special medicine.”

“Elius, I heard you have been doing a great job in my absence. You’ve made me even more proud.”

“Thanks, but I still don’t know if the war necessarily over. I do need your help deciding something, dad.”

“What troubles you my, son,” his dad asks.

“It’s about my friend and strong ally from outer space, way outer space.”


	4. A New Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that people are still interested in my story because it only gets more interesting as you go along. I do take long breaks, but I'll try to get better at that, enjoy.

_I wonder if Elius will really join my team_ , Michael was lost in thought thinking about what he will do if he says no. This wasn’t just a small task anyone could do, he needed a man of his caliber to help fight an upcoming force of darkness that he hadn’t even seen yet. The only way he was told to prepare was collect specific people required to complete such a task. Elius was one of a kind and no one could replace him for the team he was trying to build. In fact he was probably the most important member to gather due to his unique capabilities. 

* * *

 

In the thermosphere of Kutune, on the World Destroyers, Dark King was pacing back and forth furious. “I can’t believe they really think they stopped me, I can attack the planet again whenever I want,” said the dark mage. “The question is how do I want to play this out, destroy the planet using my own magic or I could wait it out a little longer to see what they will do with my World Destroyers. Not that I really would care if they used them to destroy my previously conquered worlds as long as they shot from this planet they won’t be able reach my home world. Unless they figure out how to move the satellites!” He flies into a fit of rage, “Rrrrgh, hurry the hell up, you fucking engineers, I want control of my weapons, now!”

* * *

 

“Yes, sir,” his troops responded.

“Excuse me,” said King Avnitor, “did you just say space, you are serious, right?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I said and I am serious. Michael, my friend, says he needs my help to stand against a great evil. I don’t know all the details, but I trust him to not be deceitful especially after helping so much in the Dark War,” Elius said.

“Well, what is your question exactly, Elius.”

“I wanted to know if you think I should go with him after just, hopefully, completing this war.”

“As much as I want you to stay here and be safe. It sounds like what your friend needs assistance with is dire and your nineteen and can make your own decisions. So it’s up to you to decide what your best choice is right now.”

“Yeah, your right as usual father, I’ll just have to sleep on it. I’ll be going then, so you can relax more.”

As Elius opens the door to see Davis the Savior, the real one, leaning against the wall next to the room he was talking with his father in.

“Hey,” Davis nervously said, “I definitely wasn’t eavesdropping in on your conversation.”

“Like I care, right now I’m just happy you’re alive, I almost had a heart attack when I last lost connection with you.”

“Yeah, sorry to worry you so much.”

“Speaking of such, shouldn’t you be getting rest still?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been in bed rest since six days now and four since the war ended, I think I need to get up now. And since you don’t care, I wanted to say something. I think you should go with this Michael guy; even though I don’t know much about him besides knowing I wouldn’t be alive if not for him saving my life.”

“I don’t know, yet.”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you forgot how much you use to tell me you were meant for big things in this world. Michael seems like a trusting, strong person. When an opportunity presents itself, you shouldn’t let it pass by.”

“But it is as you said, I thought I was meant for big things in this world, keywords this world.”

“You’re gonna let a tiny, off detail stop you from doing great things.”

“Tiny..., (sigh) though I don’t believe in fate, still you have a point, maybe I should really go join part of this team he’s forming, it does sound like a noble effort.”

“Right and if you join let me come with you, I want to repay my debt to Michael and a worthy cause like this, I can’t let go ignored.”

“I would expect no less than that answer from you. Then we should find Michael and tell him.”

“Where is he, anyway?”

“Give me a second.”

Elius closed his eyes trying to find Mike with his mind link using telepathy as Davis looked on at him in confusion. This was his first time using his mind powers and was unsure of how it worked. His mind started to see everything within fifty miles while he searched for him, using the ability, all over the castle mansion, but couldn’t seem to find him. Even with their minds being linked from earlier this week. He was going to try something else until he walked into view of his mind and knew exactly where he was.

“So are we going to look or…?”

“I know where he is, follow me.”

He was in the dining hall, helping himself to food in there. Mike was going to town eating, acting as he’d never seen food before. While all the guests and mansion regulars were looking in surprise as he ate without manners, wondering who he was and how he was allowed permission to enter this proper estate. Elius and Davis were approaching around the corner.

“Mike, we need to tell you something, we both decided to join you on your journey.”

“Really, that’s fantastic,” he mumbled, while still eating, he swallowed, “wait did you say both.”

“Yes, me and Davis, the person you pretended to be.”

“Yeah, I’m coming along for the fight against evil, wait, pretended to be?”

“You see, that was just cover for the war,” Michael chuckled.

“I don’t mind if it helped you protect Matice, maybe even Kutune.

“Well, now that both of you are onboard, I guess we should be going, huh?”

“What? No.”

“What, why not?”

“How about preparations and then goodbyes, not to mention you should give more info on what our team should be doing.”

“Alright, fair point, we probably shouldn’t talk about this right here, so if you would follow me.”

Michael led them around the corner out of sight of others, but not before grabbing another piece of pie. Lifting his right hand, he traced a triangle with his fingers opening a portal to his ship. The other two just stared in amazement in such a feat they’d never seen as that walked through the triangular portal. As the three of them entered the ship, the portal closed behind them. The ship was a space battleship that Mike had been traveling in for a while and was how he reached Elius’s and Davis’s planet, Kutune. They were standing on the deck of the ship were you could see glass surrounding the area to keep air in and you could see the stars.

“This is my ship and temporary home, my allies, it is called TSB which simply stands for Transforming Space Battleship.”

“That name sucks, you should name it something exciting like Galaxy Cruiser, GC for short,” said Davis.

“I never really thought about the name. Alright, that will be the new name of the ship.”

“I really would like to see more of the ship,” said the Prince.

“I second that.”

“All in great time, I do believe that you should see your base or should I say moving base and temp home, but for now let’s focus on what the intentions I have for this team.”

They walked over to some chairs out on the deck.

Davis asks a question, “Are we the only ones on the ship?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, then why do you chairs out here?”

“I knew I’d get someone to join my team rather it was you guys or not, so I had these out here.”

They all take a seat. “So why are you forming this team, exactly?”

“To answer that is simple, yet complicated. As I previously told Elius, I met someone who I believe was me, though it could’ve been someone else. He was the one whom gave me my power, saying I was the most well suited to use it to stop a powerful, dark evil that would soon be coming. I was told the only way to stop this dark power was the telekinesis given to me through the power band on my right arm that I keep in transparent mode. Also, he said I would need a team of equal prowess, to help defeat the mysterious evil. It sounded as the man telling me this was being chased by police, but I had no time to ask any questions as he slapped the power band on my arm and disappeared in the portal that brought him to me using the same power to make the portal I used to bring you guys here. There is actually quite some people I’m supposed to recruit according to my hologram version of the man who brought this device on my arm. This hologram only tells me things when it feels I need the info as it said to me before. And as for the people I recruit, I look for people who are significantly powerful. Anyone that joins who isn’t as capable will be given one of my other powers apart of my power band other than my telekinesis, but only to those I recruit whose abilities aren’t strong enough alone to be on my team or due to having no power, While, others will be overlooked maybe to be join later. So, after being told that I needed to do all this or everything important in the world would end and worse. I had no choice to begin my journey to find the first person and most important to recruit, you, Elius Avnitor.”

“Umm, why me.”

“I’m not sure, but if I had to guess I would say it has to do with your specialty in magic.”

“Wait, does that mean you gonna give me one of your powers, somehow?” Davis asks.

“Yes, you will receive one of my power bands if your powers you have alone aren’t enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what are your abilities, in other words, what are you capable of as a fighter, a soldier.”

“Oh, well, I don’t want to sound to prideful, but I’m great with a sword, some might even say my skill is unparalleled and my magic is nothing to shy away from.”

“From what it sounds like you don’t need any of my powers, looks like your powerful enough.”

“What, come on, I really what to have some cool powers. At least tell me what powers you have on that thing on your arm.”

“It’s called a Power Band.”

“Yea, that.”

“I’m afraid that will have to wait for another day, for we really need to be going. Go do whatever you need to do before you leave, so we can be on our way to the next planet to find the next recruit. When do you guys think you’ll be ready to go?”

“I just have a few things I have to do and I’ll be ready to go with you by tomorrow morning,” Elius said.

“Alright, I’ll be ready by then, too,” Davis said.

Good, then meet me out front of your castle, I’ll be waiting.

Later on, Elius went to his room to think of his life up to this point. When you’re a prince, you go through so little as life as a prince is pretty sheltered as you could possibly imagine. However, his life was never like that since when he was six and decided he wanted to learn as much magic as possible and kept bent on that said dream. Each year learning more magic spells, styles, forms and types to the point he was a prodigy that no one not even his parents’ magic prowess could hold a candle to his skills.

During his studying of different magic, he was constantly exploring the world visiting abandoned ruins, mystic temples, deep caverns, and old castles. He knew lots of people around Kutune. That list including old to young people and villagers to city people; he wanted to be the type of person who got to know lives of those he will lead over for when he becomes king and get to know their lifestyle. And not just humans, he came across a plethora of races: Vampires, Were-people, Chameleins (a race of chameleons with the appearance of humans who have very talented voices), Mermaids, and Elves; his world had all sorts of creatures that other worlds would consider mythical and some humans were on friendly terms with and he was friends with them. He had been in many situations doing things many princes would never do such as experience farming fields and cooking himself food and others. So many adventures and experiences he had been through not to mention the Dark King’s war. All this made him a stronger person, even his short time as a leader in the Dark War. In the end, though, he would return to his castle mansion when he was ready to come home. The idea to live far away from home for such a long time to take part in a mission that was dangerous and maybe not come home alive was a big decision he made.

While Elius was lost deep in thought, a familiar face entered his doorway.

“Hello, am I interrupting your thinking.”

“Oh, hey Selena,” Elius says breaking through his train of thought.

“I thought I told you to call me.”

“Sorry, I just been busy having lots to think about and all.”

“Yea, I know being prince and all…”“Also what about Davis, is he okay?”

“He’s fine.”

“That’s good to hear. Hey, I’m in town on business do you think we can take break from work looks like you could use it.”

“You’re gonna hate to hear this, but I have to leave the planet soon like tomorrow soon and I might not be back for a while.”

She giggles, “What where’s this coming from talking about leaving the planet are you trying to be funny?”

“I’m actually serious, I met someone who help me win the war. He said he was looking for me and needs my help.”

“You’re actually serious, aren’t you? Let’s say I did believe you, why would you leave you’re world, can’t they find someone to replace you.”

“Mike, the man I’m talking about says, he’s in need of my strength which can’t be found anywhere else.”

“Typical, everyone gets to spend time with you, but me.”

“I’m gonna be doing more fighting for what it sounds like to tell you the truth.”

“So you’ll be risking your life for a stranger?”

“He’s not a stranger and I wish I could stay, but I think I really should go.”

“Is that so, well it seems you have your mind made up about all this. I guess that means I have no other choice, but to join you on whatever this crazy journey holds in store.”

"Hold on. Did you not hear what I just said? There’s serious business at hand here.”

“I know, I’m not retarded, I just want to spend more time with boyfriend even if it means fighting at your side, but just promise me this will be last time you throw your life in danger.”

“I don’t throw my life in danger ever, but I promise not to risk my life after this. Though I don’t know how long this journey will. Which you will not be a part of either.”

“Why not?”

“How many times do I have to say it’s dangerous?”

“Technically this is the first time you said it was.”

“You could infer what I was trying to say. Why would I want to put someone I love in danger?”

“So it’s okay to put yourself in danger instead, the person I love.”

“No, but I chose this because I felt it was a smart decision.”

“I’m coming and I want to speak to this Mike on this whole ‘serious business’ situation.”

“You were always so stubborn when you put your mind to something.”

“Only when it comes to certain situations.”

Elius finally decides to give in to Selena’s request to join a part of the team Mike was forming. After he packs up anything he thinks will help on the journey including his partner, Xcerd the dragon. He decides to sleep in his bed, for the final time in a while, that he hoped wouldn’t be too long before he returns to it. Eventually, nodding to sleep thinking of what could journeying through space to different planets be like and what dangers would await him.

Before Prince Avnitor knew it, morning was here and he could hear a huge commotion coming from outside his room.

“What in the name of Sytra is going on outside,” he says while rubbing his eyes. “What is all this?” A giant festival of sorts seems to be going on in front of the mansion. He walks to the hallway where guards and the king’s right hand man and advisor await his wake from slumber. “Hey, guys, I mean good morning men,” he corrects mannerism.

“Ah, a very good morning at that sire. Great to see you, if you would follow me this way to get you dressed for the occasion,” said the advisor.

“Yes, well, about that, what is this all for anyway.”

“While it’s your send off for your grandest adventure yet, of course. Everyone in the capital came out this early morning just for you, sire.”

“I understand, now, but did it have to be so early.”

“It is eight in the morning, sire.”

“Yes, I know, early.”

The prince feels puzzled, trying to figure out why his father would prepare such big festivities. Deciding to just go along with it, not that he had much choice. The advisor takes him to get fitted by a royal tailor to wear the appropriate royal wear for his goodbye celebration.

“Is that you, Selena, I haven’t seen you in forever!” yells Davis across the parlor.

“Davis, man you don’t know how great it is to see you up and walking.”

“You must’ve heard about my accident, I see, but as you can see I’m all good. But forget about me, how have you been doing?”

“I’m fine I was working for Ms. Awesome for some time.”

“What, no way. What do you mean by was?”

“Elius, must’ve not told you, yet.

“Tell me what?”

“I’m joining him on his adventure, if you can call it that.”

“What, he didn’t tell me that… Well anyway, you should know, I’m going too.”

“Really, that’s good to know. It will be just like the old days.”

“Yup, the good old days.”

Elius comes down the corridor and sees his friends conversing. Dressed in a fancy suit and formal pants, he walks over to them.

“What’s up guys, I didn’t expect to see you two, here.”

“Hey Elius, why didn’t you tell me you were bringing Selena with us?”

“She just decided to join last minute, I was going to tell you, but you know now. So it doesn’t matter anymore.” Elius looks at the both them. “I wish my dad didn’t go through so much trouble for me leaving.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Elius, that would be my fault for suggesting the idea to him. I had no idea he would invite half the city’s population just to attend seeing us off on our way.”

“I don’t blame, you. I just didn’t wanna make a big deal to the kingdom, I just wanted to leave quietly like my other escapades and return like usual.”

“I can understand that, but this isn’t like the other times. You never left the planet before and you don’t know when you’re coming back home.”

“Also, this time he has us both,” Davis interject.

“And I’m really glad to have two strong, loyal friends like you guys.”

“Hey man, don’t go soft on me, now.”

“Aww, I thought it was sweet. That’s why I love you.”

“Well, I guess we better get going. I’ve got to find my dad. Also nice clothes, guys.”

“Thanks, a royal seamstress picked them for me. You look nice to sweetheart.”

“You know I didn’t think I was going to like the clothes your tailor picked for me, since I I’m not used to wearing stuff like this, but their nice.”

“Alright guys, I’m going, see you soon Dave, later baby.”

“Baby, sweetheart, I won’t survive this trip hearing those affectionate names, will I?”

“Don’t be jealous Dave, I’m sure some girl will settle for you, eventually.”

“I’ll have you know I’m married to Angel now.”

“And you didn’t invite me?”

“You seemed busy trying to figure out your life at that time.”

“You think that’s an excuse. I’m surprised Angel didn’t call me being how close we were.”

“I told her that you were too busy to come so don’t bother calling you.”

“I hate you.”

Elius just shook his head smirking listening to his friends bicker. Looking for his father, he went to the balcony, the royal family gives speeches. His father would probably make him give a quick exit address before leaving. Which is why he prepared one in his mind since the king’s advisor told him about

Reaching the balcony, sure enough the king was waiting there for him. “You finally made son, you look like a proper King in those garbs.”

“You look fully recovered, I’m relieved to know that.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Elius. You didn’t give up on me, even when I did… Also I know you don’t care for big celebration and ceremonies like this, but I had to go all out. I mean who knows when I’ll see you again.”

“Oh don’t mind too much this time I guess and you’ll soon before you know it.” Under his breath he says, “Hopefully.”

“Well, this is this your Farewell Festival, shall you give your farewell speech?”

“I shall.” Elius approaches the balcony’s railing and delivers a speech he prepared on the spot, because that’s what he was use to and good at.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my good citizens. I’ll keep this brief, so we can return to the entertainment we prepared here today. Your Prince of Matice has to leave to help a friend on a journey far away than I’m used to travelling. I am to leave by that spaceship behind you all and with my friend Mike who helped end the Dark War, I will complete my mission alongside him that takes place in the stars up above. During this time, I hope you won’t miss me too much or forget me.”

The crowd starts to shout things like ‘we could ever forget you’ and ‘you are our prince no matter where you are’. Elius was fighting back tears, he never knew how much he meant to his people. Seeing all this is what he really needed to see before leaving home. His father held is his shoulder and looked at his son and Elius turned to him smiling, then nodded in understanding. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he continues his speech.

“Matice is the greatest nation and it has the greatest citizens of anywhere. I’m proud to be a part of the royal leading such magnificence. This is not farewell, but an ‘I will return’ situation in which when I come back will write a book of my many travels in the stars. I have quite some time ahead of me before that time and it would please me to know my citizens and my family will pray to Kelia the great goddess for my safe return home. That is all I ask of you. I wish for my country and its people to continue to thrive in the future while I’m away from my home. Now let’s all just enjoy the festival.”

A huge applause is given as he looks out amongst the crowd and turns around to see his friends giving him approving gestures. Its then Elius realizes no matter what happens in his life and what choices he makes so far, they were the right ones as along as he had his family’s, friend’s, and country’s support behind him.

The King’s advisor comes out to the balcony after Elius and makes an introduction. “Hello, now I would like everyone to give your attention to the Chamelein with the most entrancing voice. I have the honor to introduce to you, Tylia the Chamelein.” As he finished, she came out on the stage in front of the castle with a hood over her head. “Usually they keep their hoods on due to cultural reasons, but for this special appearance today, she has decided she will remove her hood for her entire performance.”

Tylia removes the hood revealing her husband on top of her head that all the anamorphic females of her species always do the same. The males transform into their bipedal form too when in certain occasions. They are a reclusive and peaceful race on Kutune that live in the deep Jungles of the country, Ranet. The Chameleins tend to keep to their selves. Only reacting with other species rarely for some events such as this.

After her eyes adjust to the sun she begins to sing one of the songs of her people sing for happy times. It sounds so tranquil and her voice is majestic and beautiful to the point the audience kind of tears up.

Elius listens to her song alongside Dave and Selena.

“Nice speech, man,” Dave compliments Elius.

“Thanks, man.”

“When this is all over we can go say bye to you guys’ parents.”

“We already did. Selena and I did so before you even made your speech. We went and brought them to them here too. Selena’s still talking to her parents right now.”

“Eh, Elius, Dave I was looking for you, what happened to meeting me in the morning?”

“Well, were here now, right?” said Davis.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, really. What is this all for?”

“You mean the party, my father decided that I should have a Farewell Festival before I leave, but now that I gave my address we can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“Good to hear. This Chamelein lady, Tylia was it. She is a very passionate and I love this song she’s singing.”

“Yea, she’s great,” said Davis.

“Hey guys,” Said Selena. “I’m back.”

“Hey, Selena, this is Mike that I was told you about.”

“Ah, so you’re Michael that I heard about from Elius and Dave. Nice to meet you.”

“And you would be?”

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. This is Selena, she will be joining us on our trip; and trust me, she is a great mage.”

“If that is the case it’s nice to meet you and I’m glad to have such a lovely woman with us.”

“Yeah, I also forgot to mention, she is my girlfriend,” Elius says looking at Michael with a wary face.

“Alright, I got it, I won’t make any advances towards her. …Anyways let’s make our way to the ship through my portal. Let me just ma-”

“Actually, being a prince who’ll be away from his country and its people. I believe a walk to your ship will be more well-advised.”

“That’s fine. One last thing.”

“Yea.”

“Do your people, Matice’s citizens, know why you are leaving?”

“My dad decided it was best to just give a vague and lose reasoning for my departure of the planet, so to not worry the citizens.”

As Mike, Dave, Selena, and Elius walk toward the Galaxy Cruiser, they’re surrounded by citizens sad and cheering to see their prince leave. The king and his wife follow their son to the ship’s side entrance to see him off and when they reach it and gives his son one last hug.

His dad ends the hug. “Take care Elius, make me proud with all your future endeavors and remember I love you. Come back here safe with stories of your travels. Show whomever you encounter that the crown prince of Matice is an honorable and strong man.”

“Thanks, dad. I love you, too. I’ll remember your words today during my journey.” Elius responds, then walks on the ship.

“Ship, rise.” Everyone is on the ship and the door is closed and it begins to ascend in the air on Mike’s verbal command.

As they rise in the air they see all the people on the ground waving goodbye.

“So now we go finding our next recruit, right, Mike?”

“Now that you mention it, I kinda made a rushed decision to join the cause without actually knowing the cause, I just wanted to stand aside Elius.”

“I should have told you.”

“It’s ok, I’ll tell her. We’re going to the next planet where I plan to find my next recruit or recruits which is kinda far, but won’t take too long by speed of light. We’ll be there in two hours.”

“Hey, why can’t you just open the portal to this planet like you did that one time?” asks Davis.

“I’m pretty sure he can’t open a portal the size of our ship and if he could would make the point of having ship kinda pointless.”

“Actually, I can make a portal that size.”

“Then let’s travel that way.”

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“If I made portal that big, I would have no energy to go meet our possible new recruits, I would be instantly tired.”

“I understand, that makes sense, I guess; well, there’s nothing I can do about that so I guess we wait.”

“All the same, I can tell you about more of the situation.”

“There’s more?”

“Yes, and it will give me time to tell you about the planet we’re heading to and show you around the ship.”

“That all sounds cool, but I think there’s one more thing that should brought to attention.”

Elius asks, “What’s that?”

“Well, now that are team consists of four people, I think we need a name. I was thinking the name could be Crossover Squad. What y’all think?”


End file.
